Bound
by Oneday-Always
Summary: They always find their way back to each other, because there are some ties not even the dome can sever. *alternative beginning to 3x01*


_So I wrote most of this waaay back when we saw that first promo of 3x01 with the tiny glimpse of Jarbie in the woods... and then I kinda forgot about it/got distracted and didn't get around to finishing it until tonight (only a few months late lol). So I guess here's an AU of what I would have maybe liked to see hap_ _pen at the start of S3?_

* * *

He was too late.

The words reverberated in his head, pounding in time with his feet against the hard ground, burning in his mind the way the air burned in his lungs.

 _Too late, too late, too late._

He could taste their bitterness on his tongue, feel their poison spreading further through his veins, filling him until he heard nothing else.

But he wouldn't listen. He couldn't.

He could only grit his teeth and force himself to move faster, to outrun the terror that threatened to catch him and claw him into pieces. He could only focus on the rough, frantic pounding of his heart– the heart that belonged so completely to _her_ – could only cling desperately to the belief that each hard beat was bringing him closer to finding her.

He should never have gone through the light. He'd thought he was doing the right thing, doing what Julia– and even the dome itself– had wanted him to do. He'd thought that he could simply get the townspeople to safety and then go back through alone, that he could be back by her side within minutes, finding a way to get her across the abyss and finally to the freedom she deserved.

He'd never thought that the light would be a one way street, never imagined that he would be cut off from her yet again– not until he was left standing in an empty field with the dome looming before him, intact and impenetrable.

And for her, inescapable.

For several moments he'd simply stared, the panic swiftly setting in. The dome had come between them before, every minute of those two days carved in his memory like scars in his flesh. Back then, being apart from her had been torture enough, but he'd at least known that she had people she could trust around her, known that even without him she'd be supported, protected, _safe_.

This time, she was injured and vulnerable, trapped almost completely alone inside the now-volatile dome with a psychopath who wanted her dead.

His mind had already been hurriedly calculating just how long it would take him to get to the portal in Zenith and get back inside– _far too long_ – when the pink meteor had slammed into the pinnacle of the dome, the glittering light enveloping the entire town, the ground shuddering as Chester's Mill disappeared from view.

For a moment it was as if he too had been struck, his body frozen, his breath trapped in paralysed lungs– but then suddenly he was moving, barking orders at the trembling crowd, his eyes locking with Carolyn's as he put the town's fate in her hands.

Then, without waiting for questions or pleas or arguments, he'd simply turned his back on those who'd thought him their leader, and started to run.

He'd run like his very life depended on it– because it did. His life, Julia's; they were tied now, completely and indelibly, and there was no way he was going to lose her again.

And so he'd run, heart pounding and lungs burning, his mind set on only a single goal.

The red door.

Two hours and one stolen car later, he had finally reached it– but very nearly hadn't made it past the guards, at last stumbling over their unconscious forms and down into the tunnel below, bloodied and bruised and running on adrenaline and pure terror.

It was that feeling– so similar to what he'd felt in firefights in Afghanistan, only infinitely worse– that kept his feet moving, kept his battered body from giving in and collapsing under the strain.

He couldn't let himself falter now; couldn't let the exhaustion and fear take him over, couldn't let himself listen to the pounding of _too late_ in his ears _._

Not when he was almost there, almost to the place where all of this began, the place where he'd last seen her.

Where he'd promised her he would come back for her.

Reaching the treeline at last, he plunged in without slowing, sticks and leaves crunching beneath his feet as he darted between the slim grey trunks. He was almost to the tunnels– _almost there, almost there_ – when he saw a crumpled form on the ground ahead, Junior's white shirt and mop of dark hair instantly recognizable, making his pulse skyrocket and his breath hitch in his throat. Pushing back the dread that was building in his stomach, he raced towards the younger man– only to spot a familiar flash of reddish-gold just beyond where Junior lay, his heart clenching painfully as he put on a sudden burst of speed, his body vaulting over a small boulder as he rushed to her side.

Shaking and terrified, he fell to his knees beside her, his breath coming in short pants as her name tumbled over and over from his lips, his eyes burning as he pulled her against him. Her body was limp but warm; his tears finally spilling over as he felt the faint flutter of a pulse beneath his trembling fingertips, felt the small rise and fall of her chest against his. Letting out a shuddering breath that was almost a sob, he drew her closer, her soft cheek resting against his shoulder as he blindly pressed his lips to her temple, his voice rough as he whispered _I love you'_ s against her skin.

He wanted to lift her into his arms right then and there, wanted to carry her to the safest place he could find and hide her away forever, but even a quick glance was enough to tell him that her ankle was pinned beneath the boulder beside her, trapping her– trapping all three of them– out in the open, leaving them exposed and vulnerable. Keeping one arm firmly around her, he reached for his gun with the other and held it ready, his eyes roving the trees around them. Then, muscles tense and eyes watchful, he simply sat and held her, their bodies rocking slightly together as he clutched her to him, as if he could protect her from anything if only he held her close enough.

It was probably only minutes– though to him, a lifetime– later when the faintest moan escaped her lips, his body instantly falling still as eyes locked on her face, his breath frozen somewhere deep in his aching chest. After a few more anxious moments, he felt the light brush of her fingertips against his elbow, her touch becoming steadily firmer as her hand travelled up his arm, fingers lifting to clench in the collar of his shirt with an almost desperate strength.

"Barbie?" she murmured, and he felt his breath release in a relieved rush, his hand gentle as he stroked her face.

"Yeah, baby," he rasped, his throat tight. "I'm here. I've got you."

As he spoke, he watched her eyes flutter briefly and then slowly open, her gaze lifting to fix on his face, looking up at him like he was her entire world.

"Hey," she said softly, her fingers releasing his collar to curl lightly around the back of his neck, the gentle touch almost enough to break him.

"Hey," he managed, smoothing her hair back from her face with unsteady fingers, doing his best to soothe her when he was the one on the verge of falling apart.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," she joked weakly, and he choked out a wet laugh.

"Well, you know what they say. No place like dome, and all that."

The slow smile that spread over her face was beautiful, her eyes growing clearer by the second. And then suddenly her smile faltered, her eyes darting over his shoulder, as if expecting to see someone else with him.

"Where's Junior? Is he okay?"

"He's just past the rock," he said, his eyes never leaving her. "He's down, but hopefully just unconscious."

"We need to help him," she answered, struggling to sit upright.

"Hey, hey, easy. Let's get you free first," Barbie said hurriedly, his fear flaring anew as he glanced at their surroundings. If something happened while she was still trapped...

Clearly reading the distress on his face, she gave a small, reluctant nod before settling once more, and he let out a breath, letting his forehead rest against hers for a moment before slowly releasing her and easing to his feet. Alert now, she propped herself on her elbows and watched as he tucked his gun away and surveyed the boulder that had her foot trapped, her eyes never leaving him.

"Are they all safe?" she asked after a moment, and he glanced down at her, a tiny smile curving his lips.

"Safer than they ever were in here. We came out in a field just north of the dome, just in time to see the meteor hit. Carolyn's looking after them now."

"Guess Pauline was right after all," Julia commented lightly, and he shrugged.

"Maybe."

Then, he turned from his assessment of the rock to crouch beside her once more. "I think I can shift it."

The look she gave him was full of trust, her nod brief. "Let's do it."

Standing, he moved back down by her trapped foot, bracing his feet solidly in the dirt as he bent his knees, his fingertips digging into any tiny crevice in the boulder's surface.

Glancing over at her, he lifted his brows. "Ready?"

At her nod, he gritted his teeth, his muscles screaming as he put everything into shifting the boulder, focusing only on the need to free her.

For a brief moment, it seemed as if he was having no effect, but then he heard Julia's slight gasp, spurring him on as he pushed himself harder– and then suddenly she was free, her body scrambling backwards, the ground vibrating beneath his feet as he let the rock drop back to the ground.

He was beside her in an instant, his hands gentle as he reached for her leg, carefully searching for injuries.

"Do you think anything's broken?"

She shook her head. "I think I could stand."

Shifting to hook her arm over his shoulder, he slowly rose, supporting her weight as he drew her upright. The moment they'd fully straightened, she turned on her uninjured leg, her body pressing tight against his, her hands clenching in the back of his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he turned his face into the softness of her hair, feeling the breath shudder from her chest as his hands stroked across her back.

"Barbie?"

"Mmm?"

"No more getting separated, okay?"

He felt a chuckle rumble in his chest, even as fresh tears pricked at his eyes. "Deal."

When they finally pulled apart, she let out a small, wet huff, lifting a hand to wipe at her eyes. Then, she took a slow breath and looked down, her hands gripping his arms for support. She tested the foot gingerly, a wince crossing her features as she set the foot down on solid ground.

"Okay?" he asked anxiously, still half-supporting her as she tried to bear her weight– and then clamping her against him as her ankle gave way, rolling from beneath her.

"Dammit," she hissed, her eyes bright with pain. "I don't think it's broken, it just– it can't take my weight."

"It's alright," he soothed. "It'll heal. Right now let's just get Junior and get the hell away from here."

Taking half her weight, he guided her over to the very rock that had trapped her, leaving her leaning against it as he moved to Junior's side, the rise and fall of the younger man's chest sending a small wave of relief through him.

"He's breathing," Barbie told her, swiftly assessing him for injuries. "Just out cold."

Gripping Junior's shoulder, he shook firmly, his voice loud as he called his name. Despite his efforts, there was no response, not even a flicker of an eyelid to indicate he'd heard him at all. Clenching his teeth, Barbie gripped harder, willing the younger man to wake. He could feel Julia's anxious stare on him, both of them on edge as they considered their situation.

Looking up at her, he hesitated, then spoke the words they were both thinking.

"I can't carry you both," he said quietly, his voice sober.

"I could try to–" she began, but he cut her off.

"You can't even take a step, Julia. When you're safe, I'll come back for him."

She knew he was right; he could tell, just as he could tell she hated this as much as he did. "Where would we even go?"

His brow furrowing, Barbie thought for a moment. "Sam's cabin is closest, and defensible enough. Until we can come up with a game plan, it's the best we can do."

Shifting Junior safely onto his side, he stood and moved away from the unconscious youth, his hands already reaching for her.

With a last glance at Junior, she put her hand in his, allowing him to hook her arm around his shoulder, leaning on him like a crutch. Curling his arm firmly around her, he held her close to him, keeping her steady as they started heading east, winding their way through the trees.

Tense and alert, Barbie carefully scanned the woods around them, his gun once again held snugly in his free hand, cocked and ready. Jim was still lurking somewhere in the dome, unstable and likely armed, and so he wasn't taking any chances, wasn't going to give the crazy bastard the opportunity to do any more damage.

They were still several hundred yards from Sam's cabin when he felt Julia starting to tire, her breath coming short, her steps faltering more often. Drawing her to a halt, he tucked his gun into his waistband, meeting her questioning gaze.

"C'mon. We'll move faster if I carry you."

He'd half-expected her to argue, but she simply nodded, giving a slightly breathless 'okay' before he scooped her up, hugging her close to his chest. Keeping his stride swift but even, he moved through the trees, a relieved breath escaping his lips as he saw Sam's cabin come into view. Thankfully, it seemed mostly undamaged by the quakes, its solid foundation holding strong.

As they reached the porch, he carefully lowered Julia to her feet, his finger on his lips as he indicated for her to wait outside. Drawing his gun once more, he silently pushed the front door open with his foot before moving swiftly through the small building, gun up and ready. Once he was certain it was clear, he helped Julia in, leading her straight to the bedroom at the back of the cabin.

Sitting her down on the bed, he crouched before her, his face serious as he placed the gun in her small palms.

"I'm gonna close this door after me," he said, "If it starts to open without you hearing my voice, start shooting. Don't hesitate. Just shoot."

He waited until she nodded in acknowledgement, then stood, trying to ignore the dread that curled in his gut at the thought of leaving her alone.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised– reassuring himself as much as her– before leaning down to press his lips to her forehead, the kiss lingering as he breathed her in. "I love you."

One hand reached up to cup his neck, her head tilting back as she drew him down to meet her kiss. Her mouth was soft but insistent against his, the faintest tremor in her voice as she whispered the words back to him, breathing them against his lips.

Pulling away was almost impossible, but he did it, because he needed to– because _she_ needed him to. He was already to the door when her voice broke the silence once more, halting him.

"Barbie?"

Turning, he met her gaze, his heart constricting as he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes, but also the strength and determination behind them.

"Come back, okay?"

He swallowed, then nodded, his eyes holding hers. "Always."

Then, clenching his jaw against the strong urge to slam the door and yank her into his arms, he wordlessly turned away, gently closing the door behind him. Once outside the cabin, he did a quick sweep of the perimeter, then drew in a deep breath, and started to run. The sooner he got to Junior, the sooner he could be back here with her.

Alone, his progress was much faster, reaching the spot where Junior lay in just minutes. Checking him over and finding him still simply unconscious, he let out a relieved breath, darting a quick glance around before hefting the younger man up and over his shoulder, adjusting his weight slightly before turning back towards the cabin, his pace as fast as he could manage under the extra weight.

Reaching the cabin at last– the trip had seemed to take eons– he nudged the door open and carried Junior over to the couch, laying him out on his side and covering him over with a blanket. Then, he turned from the youth, his voice loud and clear as he called Julia's name, letting her hear him before he approached the bedroom door. Just as he reached it, it opened, Julia supporting herself on the door handle as she reached for him with the other hand.

Pulling her to him, he buried this fingers in her hair, the press of her body against his calming something deep inside of him.

She seemed to know the feeling, because she turned her face into his neck for several long moments before pulling back slightly and glancing over his shoulder, her eyes on Junior's prone form. "Is he okay?"

"Still out of it," Barbie answered, drawing back just enough to see her face without relinquishing his hold on her. "I think he just needs to sleep it off."

Lifting her gaze to meet his, Julia gave a small, tired smile, then snuggled closer again, her cheek resting against his shoulder. "Him and me both."

Stroking a hand lightly over her hair, he let his eyes fall shut, feeling the tension in his muscles finally begin to ease. "Are you hungry or anything? Thirsty?"

She shook her head slightly, her fingers clenching just a fraction tighter in his shirt. "No, just exhausted."

"Then let's get you to bed," he suggested gently, then lifted her into his arms in one smooth motion, surprising a laugh from her. Pressing a soft kiss to her smiling lips, he carried her into the bedroom and set her carefully down on the bed, willingly allowing her to tug his face down for another slow kiss before he finally straightened and stepped back.

"If you need anything, just call me, okay? I'll be right in the next room."

"You're not staying?"

Hearing the sudden edge to her voice, he leaned down to press another gentle kiss to her forehead, his voice soothing. "Shhh, it's alright. I'm just going to check for weapons and fortify this place a bit, and then I'll come join you."

She hesitated, and he could see she was torn between the need for sleep and the fear of letting him out of her sight. Eventually, her exhaustion won out, and she bit her lip, giving a reluctant nod before lifting her eyes to his.

Her gaze was stark, her soft words halfway between an order and a plea. "Don't take too long."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a tiny, reassuring smile, his voice gentle as he stroked her cheek. "I won't."

And he meant it. With one last lingering glance at her, he stepped silently from the room, and then spent the next ten minutes collecting all potential weapons and stowing them in strategic places before carefully checking all potential entry points to the cabin and barricading them as effectively as possible. Then, finally, he checked on Junior, who groaned and stirred when he shook his shoulder, his eyes opening blearily.

Fetching another blanket, a glass of water, and some of the very little food in the house, he returned to crouch beside the couch, the two of them having a brief conversation before he gently squeezed the younger man's shoulder and left him to sleep, the three of them free to rest at last.

When he slipped back into the bedroom, Julia was already curled up under the covers, her breathing slow and even, but her eyes opened at the sound of his entry, watching silently as he crossed the room toward her.

Kicking off his shoes, he stripped off his shirt and jeans and placed them in a pile next to hers before crawling in beside her, his heart stumbling as she immediately shifted, her cheek resting against his chest as she wrapped herself around him. Curling his arms protectively around her, he pulled her closer before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, thinking of the last time they'd lain together like this– clinging to each other before the meagre warmth of the diner ovens, their combined body heat the only thing that had kept them alive.

Only hours had passed since then, yet it felt like a lifetime, the events of the day leaving him weary to his bones. After everything, all he really knew was that he'd nearly lost the woman he loved three times within the last 24 hours, had come far too close to losing her too many times before that.

Letting out a long, slow breath, he lifted his hand to cover hers where it rested atop his chest, a fierce kind of certainty building deep within him as she instinctively snuggled closer, her heartbeat slowly falling in time with his.

No matter what, he wasn't going to lose her again.

He would do whatever it took; would pay any price, give up every bit of the life he'd known before.

He would let go of everything else–

Just to hold on to her.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, and any reviews/comments/suggestions are absolutely welcome! :)_


End file.
